


Deserve Each Other

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [16]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge, M/M, Pointless, Speeches, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: The Best Man speeches at Charles and Erik's wedding.





	Deserve Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Wedding

Hank stood there, in a tailored suit.  
At the long table covered with a white tablecloth sat Charles, Erik, Raven and he had a seat for himself. Now he had to make a speech as Charles's best man. Hank stood up in his blue form, and all the guests looked at him. The only reason he was willing to be in that form was that he knew Erik would appreciate it, and it was his wedding day.

"Professor X and Magneto, or as I know you, Charles Francis Xavier and Erik Magnus Lehnsherr." Hank started, in a formal and slightly nervous voice. "I have known you for almost the same amount of time you both knew each other, and I have seen your whole relationship. I remember you both when you just met. At first, you had those looks for each other when you thought no one saw, and then it happened all the time. I remember your voice breaking when you were arguing, and the smiles you had after you reconciled. It may have been the usual couple's behavior, but you are far from it. The mutual respect between you does not make any sense: there were times you were far apart, you had not seen each other for years, you were rivals. Still, every time, you would end up meeting again, you would reunite, and you would talk the same way you talked when you just became friends. It does not mean that all your reunions were easy. Many of them, in fact, most of them, were harsh. Now you are here, we are here to see you in this union. The union you wanted. The union we all know that you deserve."

The crowd applauded. Charles smiled at him and Erik put a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring expression. 

Charles looked at one of the tables opposite them. Now it was the turn of the other best man to speak.

Peter stood up. Erik thought he looked handsome, Charles thought he was cute. He stood there, with his silver hair neat, wearing a tuxedo.

"Unlike Hank, I haven't seen Erik and Charles since the day they met. So it's going to be a short speech, and I asked other people about them what you have to know. I'll summarize to you the whole relationship of these two: Charles, you had too much faith in Erik. And Erik, you acted like a perfect idiot sometimes."

Many of the guests laughed, and the grooms themselves laughed a little too.

"I'll tell you the truth. Before this wedding, Charles made me promise him I was doing it because I wanted to. He wanted me not to come just because I was being forced, or felt pressured, or because it was my father. Well, from now on, my two fathers."

Erik looked at Charles, completely in love. Then Erik looked at his son, and Peter could see the sparkle in his eyes and his gratitude for Peter being there.

"But I don't. I do it because being away from your family is hard. You two have spent so much time apart. You deserve a family."

Peter and Erik exchanged glances.

"You deserve each other."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually heard any best man speech, so excuse me if it was weird or unusual. Criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
